


I can't keep calm

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Katakuri can only use the full potential of his color of observation haki when he's calm. Nami notices that he never used it around Luffy.Set in an au future where Katakuri has joined the strawhats. All of them are together on the Sunny in this, but I don't really go into the au.





	I can't keep calm

"Hey, Katakuri?" Nami asked.

The newest straw hat looked at the navigator from his seat at the bench around the mast.

"I've been wondering, how come you rarely use your ability to see into the future? Luffy uses his all the time."

He closed his eyes. "It only works when I am calm."

"But you always seem calm." She continued.

He shook his head slightly. "It isn't a physical sort of calm that I need. I actually prefer to be lazy, so that would suit me. What I need is to be emotionally calm."

"So, can you se-" Nami started but Katakuri saw the question and cut her off.

"Yes. I can." He said, simply.

"Katakuri!" Luffy called out.

Katakuri generally avoids touch, even from Luffy. He is actually pretty touch starved, but has no idea how to accept most physical contact. Nami knows this, so when he doesn't dodge Luffy's tackle/hug, she is surprised. Or, rather, she is surprised until she thinks about it.

Katakuri always avoid the surprise hugs and touches. The touches that Luffy initiates without warning. The ones where Luffy calls out to the mochi man beforehand are the ones Katakuri stays in place for.

"Luffy? Why don't you go check on Usopp? I think Jimbe is giving him, Carrot,and Chopper fishing lessons. If you catch a good one, I'm sure Sanji will cook it for dinner."

Luffy ran off.

"Did you see that Luffy was going to hug you?" Nami continued her line of questioning.

Katakuri raised and eyebrow. "You have it figured out, then? I can't remain calm if Luffy gets too close. I'm sure you can guess why."

"You know, I'm pretty sure that everyone except Chopper, Carrot, Brook, and Jimbe have had a crush on Luffy at some point. They all passed, but from the way you're talking and how long it's been, it doesn't seem like this will go away."

The former sweet general nodded. "I know that. I don't mind. I don't expect Luffy to return my feelings. I can't exactly pull him away from everyone else he cares about or who cares about him. That just seems wrong."

"That's stupid!" She paused and then laughed. That sounded like something Luffy would say. "He would want you to be selfish. It doesn't matter how he feels about you. Luffy would probably hit you if he heard you talking like that. You're the only person on the crew he can go head to head with in a full on fight, and he's made of rubber, so you're. . . size wouldn't matter. Not to mention, he obviously likes you enough to have asked you to join us! Any other concerns?" She leaned forward with her hands on her hips.

"My mouth? I'm his subordinate. He has never shown any sexual or romantic interest in anyone. Whenever he is around, my Haki doesn't work."

"He thinks your mouth is cool, and since when has he ever treated us as subordinates? We're family. As for not thinking about anyone that way, how do you know what he's thinking? I know I never have. And finally, so what if your Haki doesn't work around him. You're strong without it, and if we need you to use it, you don't have to stay near Luffy."

"Why would Katakuri want to get away from me?"

"Luffy! I thought you were fishing." Nami said lamely.

It seems like thinking about Luffy also hinders Katakuri's ability to see the future.

"They were almost done when I got there. Jimbe promised to show me later." He frowned. "Why don't you want to spend time with me, Katakuri? You haven't been hanging out with me as much as you used to. I thought it was because you were getting used to everyone else, and you were spending time with them, so I was okay with it. I don't want you to stop spending time with me."

Nami made an exasperated face. "Deal with this yourself, Katakuri." Then she walked off.

"So, what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"I-" he stopped to think about his next words. "My ability to see the future doesn't work around you."

Luffy looked confused. "I thought it worked as long as you're calm. Why aren't you calm around me?"

"It does. It's just-" He stopped himself.

Nami sighed from her hiding spot. Of course she hadn't really left. She wanted to know what was going to happen. "You know how Shirahoshi, Boa Hancock, and Rebecca all feel about you? Katakuri feels like that, too."

"Hancock wants to marry me. Does that mean Sissy-hoshi and Rebecca do too? That's weird." He made a thinking face.

Katakuri sighed. "I want to marry you, too."

Luffy nodded. "Is that why your Haki doesn't work around me?"

"Yes. Being around you makes me feel flustered."

"What's that mean?"

"Nervous." It seems like Nami is no longer worried about hiding herself.

"I don't want you to feel nervous around me!"

"I see." Katakuri closed his eyes and leaned back. He had expected rejection, but it still stings.

"Luffy! You can't just say it like that. How do you feel about Katakuri? Start with that."

"I'm happy you had a good reason to avoid me. It made me feel. . . upset when I noticed how you never hung out with me anymore. I don't know how I feel about marrying you, but I've never thought about anything like that."

"Keep going." Nami hissed.

"I wanted you to join my crew as soon as we started to fight for the first time. I hated having to leave and then come back to beat Big Mom before I could ask you to join. " He stopped for a few seconds. "I sort of like the idea of you not being able to see the future around me."

Katakuri's eyes snapped open. "Why?"

"I don't know. It makes you more v-vu-ven"

"Vulnerable." Nami chimed in.

"Yeah, that, so I'm not sure why I like it."

"Luffy? Do you like protecting us?" Nami said.

"Yeah. What kind of question is that?"

"I think he likes it because it means that he can protect you. You're both around the same strength and have similar abilities, so he never has to protect you."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah!"

"So you don't like how strong I am?"

"That isn't what I said. I just like to help the people I care about."

"How do you care about me? If it isn't romantic, I need you to leave me alone for a while. I need to process the feeling of rejection."

Luffy looked at Nami.

Nami sighed. "Romantic is like how Usopp feels about Kaya or Zoro feels about Sanji."

He nodded. "And like Shanks and Makino! Shanks said that it means that my heart beats faster around that person, I go out of my way to spend time with them, I can count on and trust that person, and that I'll do the same for them." He looked confused again. "But except for the heart beating faster thing, I feel like that with all of you."

"Love isn't always like that. It means sacrifice, like how I left my family to join your crew."

Luffy smiled. "Or when I give you my donut whenever we have them."

Katakuri smiled. "Yes. It isn't always big things."

"It also means forgiveness." Nami said.

"That doesn't work. I don't have anything to forgive Katakuri for. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I stabbed you with Mole."

"Yeah, but you stabbed yourself, too. We're even."

"I told my sister to set your ship on fire while your crew was in board."

"And I warned them about it before anything could happen. Don't feel bad about the past. I'm over all that. You're Nakama, now."

Nami smiled. Luffy is definitely in love with Katakuri. "You've been treating Katakuri as more of a co-captain than a subordinate, haven't you Luffy?"

He thought about it. "I guess. . . He has good ideas and he led a whole fleet for Big Mom."

"You're already treating him as a partner in everything. Just give it a shot and see where things go." She left for real this time.

Luffy turned to face Katakuri. "I want you to be happy, and if you need to be with me to do that, then I want to try this."

"I am happy. Just being around you and seeing you happy makes me happy."

"But you could be happier. Now, let me kiss you!"

"That's a little sudden."

"Shanks said that you should kiss the person you love, so I want to try it!"

"Do you love me? If you can say ye-"

"Of course I love you! It's sort of weird though. It isn't like how I love everyone else. I love them like how I love Ace, Sabo, Gramps, Makino, Shanks, and Rayleigh. I love you like. . . I'm not sure, but I know it's love!"

Katakuri sighed. This could end bad or good. Well, no way to find out without doing it. "Then kiss me."

So Luffy kissed him, and Katakuri kissed back because it doesn't matter if Luffy is confused or not. If this makes Luffy happy right now, it's worth any heartache that Katakuri might face later.


End file.
